1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for making a baked snack food and more particularly to a method for making a baked, sheeted snack food having high contents of sweet potato.
2. Description of Related Art
Baked snack foods such as potato chips are popular consumer items for which there exists a great demand. Potato chips have a light, crispy texture and can be prepared by cooking slices of whole potatoes. The potatoes used to make prior art potato chips are variations of the plant specie Solanum tuberosum. This plant specie is perennial, and is commonly grown for its white-colored, edible starchy tuber. The Solanum tubersum potato will be referred to herein as a “white potato.” Also, prior art potato chips made from while potatoes are referred to hereinafter as “white potato chips.”
White potato chips can also be created by using white potato flakes and water to create a starchy dough. The dough is sheeted, cut into pieces of a desired shape, and cooked. The dough is compressed between a pair of counter rotating sheeter rollers that are located closely together, thereby providing a pinch point through which the dough is formed into sheets and then cut into a desired shape. Often the desired snack piece shape is that of a square or circle. After the dough is cut into pieces, the pieces are transported towards and through an oven, which reduces their moisture content to produce a baked fabricated white potato chip. The white potato chips are then sent to be packaged.
An alternative to the white potato is the sweet potato. Sweet potatoes are variations on the plant specie Ipomoea batatas. The most common sweet potatoes generally have an orange colored flesh that is mildly sweet in flavor. However, sweet potato flesh can vary in color between white, yellow, orange, and purple. Sweet potatoes are also good sources of vitamins, including vitamins A and E, minerals and other healthy compounds such as anti-oxidants. Vitamins and minerals are widely recognized as part of a healthy diet, and antioxidants may reduce the risk of heart disease and cancer. The United States Department of Agriculture (USDA) recommends consumption of between 5 and 13 servings of a variety of fruit and vegetables, including sweet potatoes, per day.
Prior art snack foods that incorporate sweet potatoes generally take the form of dehydrated slices of whole sweet potatoes. These prior art dehydrated slices are not sheeted snack chips and do not have the light, crispy texture of white potato chips desired by consumers. Attempts at sheeted sweet potato chips in the prior art have included trivial or insubstantial amounts of sweet potatoes, thus they are not nutritionally or organoleptically different from traditional white potato chips. Furthermore, no prior art snack chip has been able to deliver high levels of sweet potatoes in the form of a light, crispy snack chip produced from sheeted dough. Instead, prior attempts at high sweet potato content fabricated snack chips resulted in hard, chewy and crunchy snacks, which are less desirable to consumers. Consequently, the need exists for a healthy, nutritious snack chip having a high content of sweet potatoes and a light, crispy texture similar to a white potato chip.